


Expéditeur Anonyme

by DearUs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attraction, Crushes, Cute, Depression, Flirting, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Letters, M/M, Pining, Prosthesis, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Loki (Marvel), TRADUCTION, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, healing scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Lorsque Tony s’était retrouvé pris au piège dans l’explosion d’un laboratoire trois ans auparavant, il avait eu de la chance d’en ressortir vivant. Il avait gardé de nombreuses blessures et avait coupé les ponts avec le reste du monde.Il vit à présent seul dans un appartement, dans un immeuble lui appartenant, mais son isolement ne l’empêche pas de remarquer son voisin, ni d’avoir un faible pour le bel homme.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Expéditeur Anonyme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575610) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 

Chaque fois que Tony voyait Loki apparaître dans le couloir, il se mettait aussitôt à sourire, des papillons dans le ventre, son cœur s’emballant.

C’était idiot, il le savait. Idiot, bizarre et un peu pathétique, mais si personne ne le savait, alors ça allait.

Son psy lui disait toujours qu’il n’avait pas à se sentir mal pour quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Et Tony gardait Loki bien au chaud dans la catégorie « me rend heureux ». Peu de choses avait encore ce pouvoir.

Tony savait que c’était en partie de sa faute.

Lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé pris au piège dans l’explosion d’un laboratoire trois ans auparavant, il avait eu de la chance d’en ressortir vivant. Il avait été brûlé sur la majeure partie de la poitrine, sur le côté gauche du cou et sur une partie de la mâchoire et en avait gardé des cicatrices. Aussi, il n’entendait plus d’une oreille et une partie de son bras gauche avait dû être amputée.

Il avait une prothèse et un appareil auditif qu’il avait lui-même créés et qui étaient à présent brevetés et vendus par son entreprise, mais Tony s’était isolé après l’accident, le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Et puis, il n’était juste jamais sorti de son isolement.

Pepper et Rhodey avaient tenté de lui faire reprendre sa vie d’avant, mais Tony ne pouvait tout bonnement pas remettre les pieds au labo sans faire une crise de panique et il détestait sa maison et ses baies vitrées et tout ce qui lui rappelait ce qu’il ne pouvait plus avoir.

Il avait fini par élire domicile dans un appartement vide, dans l’un de ces immeubles de quartier chic que possédaient son père et dont il avait hérité. Tony avait installé des caméras autour de son appartement au beau milieu de la nuit et avait ensuite emménagé petit à petit, s’assurant de n’être jamais vu par ses nouveaux voisins.

C’était agréable d’être entouré, même s’il n’interagissait jamais avec personne.

Mais Loki… Tony aimait bien Loki.

Il occupait l’appartement en face du sien et était intelligent, drôle, sarcastique et _beau_. C’était le genre de personne que, trois ans plus tôt, Tony aurait approché, avec qui il aurait flirté et couché. A présent, Tony posait son menton dans sa main et souriait les quelques fois où Loki s’attardait dans le couloir. Parfois, il avait de longues conversations hilarantes avec le neurochirurgien qui habitait au bout du couloir ; ils se chamaillaient, plaisantaient.

Tony aimait ces moments et il restait scotché à son écran, à écouter l’accent prononcé de Loki et ses remarques brillantes et à rire doucement.

Parfois, Tony s’imaginait discuter avec Loki, échangeant des insultes et débattant sur diverses théories. Parfois, il s’imaginait que Loki l’embrassait. Mais, la plupart du temps, lorsque ça arrivait Tony se secouait pour chasser ces pensées et revenait à ses quelques projets, se rappelant durement à lui-même que Loki n’aurait aucun intérêt pour l’homme défiguré qu’il était à présent.

Tony avait emménagé il y a huit mois et avait passé la majorité des sept derniers à observer Loki de loin et à avoir le béguin pour lui.

Il n’avait jamais vu Loki autrement que guindé, propre sur lui et réservé mais, un après-midi, il le vit revenir les épaules baissées et le visage blême. Il avait l’air épuisé et Tony avait juste envie de sortir et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Loki s’appuya presque entièrement sur la porte tandis qu’il levait ses clefs, mais il arrêta son geste lorsqu’il entendit son portable sonner. Il ferma les yeux, l’air encore plus abattu lorsqu’il le prit dans sa main et répondit doucement :

\- Allô ?

Il grimaça aussitôt.

\- Père, je –

Il fut interrompu et ce qu’on lui dit, quoi que ce fut, le fit tressaillir.

\- C’était Thor qui –

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent tandis qu’il grognait :

\- Si vous vouliez bien _écouter_ –

Il sembla évident que le père de Loki n’en fit rien car ce dernier ne put plus placer un mot. Tony s’assit, tendu, et regarda les longues minutes durant lesquelles l’appel s’étira, jusqu’à ce que Loki n’écarte son portable en grimaçant. Quelques instants plus tard, il l’écarta encore davantage pour le regarder d’un air fatigué ; son père avait de toute évidence raccroché.

\- Connard, siffla Loki, mais même si cela s’était voulu cinglant, ça sonna seulement las.

Un moment plus tard, il leva ses clefs, ouvrit la porte et disparut à l’intérieur de son appartement.

Tony se retrouva à fixer l’écran pendant un long moment, des souvenirs de conversations qu’il avait eues avec son propre père se rappelant à lui, des conversations douloureuses et laissant un goût amer. Il savait à quel point cela faisait mal et vous démoralisait.

Ce fut pourquoi Tony fit tourner sa chaise et se dépêcha de trouver un stylo et du papier. Le stylo fut facile à trouver, pour le papier ce fut plus compliqué, mais il finit par mettre la main dessus et, après un instant d’hésitation, il écrivit rapidement : _Je pense que tu es brillant, intelligent et beau. Si quelqu’un n’est pas d’accord avec moi, c’est que c’est un sacré idiot._

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de plier soigneusement la note et de se rendre jusqu’à sa porte d’entrée. Il prit une brusque inspiration. Ses cameras avaient initialement été installées pour lui permettre d’éviter de croiser quelqu’un et pour qu’il puisse entrer et quitter l’immeuble sans être vu. Il savait que le neurochirurgien était encore à l’hôpital et que personne d’autre ne devait venir à leur étage. Techniquement, quelqu’un _pouvait_ monter, mais Tony savait que c’était peu probable. Il eut tout de même un frisson et il passa la main sur le métal de sa prothèse.

Il en avait une couleur de peau, une _normale_, mais il détestait la façon de cela lui faisait penser, l’espace d’une seconde, qu’il avait encore sa main. Il préférait cette prothèse-là ; une prothèse faite de métal et ayant l’air d’appartenir à un robot.

Quelque chose qu’il aurait pu fabriquer dans son laboratoire, avant qu’il n’explose.

Quelque chose qui aurait fait reculer une personne comme Loki.

Tony serra les mâchoires, sentant une vague de panique à peine contenue envahir sa poitrine.

_Tu veux le faire se sentir mieux, alors arrête de t’apitoyer sur toi-même !_

Il serra son poing en métal avant d’ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur, s’assurant qu’il n’y avait personne, puis il sortit prestement dans le couloir et glissa rapidement le bout de papier sous la porte de l’autre homme. Dès que ce fut fait, il s’empressa de retourner dans son appartement, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter sur ses nombreux moniteurs et caméras montrant le couloir. Tony se retrouva à ne plus bouger de là, toute son attention portée sur l’écran et, quelques minutes plus tard, il fut récompensé par la porte s’ouvrant et Loki sortant la tête précautionneusement. Il avait le mot à la main et il scanna le couloir l’air confus, méfiant. Son regard s’attarda sur la porte de Tony et celle du neurochirurgien, mais lorsque personne n’apparut il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le mot et, l’espace d’une brève seconde, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire fatigué avant qu’il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans son appartement.

Tony se mit doucement à sourire, jusqu’au point où il rayonnait presque.

Il avait fait sourire Loki et ça le faisait se sentir vraiment… vraiment _bien_. Il se sentit d’humeur à faire autre chose et son attention se porta sur quelques vieux croquis d’un projet qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à commencer.

Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de donner une nouvelle chance à cette idée, hein ?

* * *

Tony finit par travailler la plus grande partie de l’après-midi et jusque tard dans la nuit. Il était honnêtement exténué lorsqu’il ouvrit un mail à l’intention de Pepper et lui envoya les designs ainsi que quelques instructions sur comment les chercheurs de l’entreprise devraient les tester au labo. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il avait mené à bout un projet. Cela le faisait se sentir… bizarre, incertain – bien, peut-être ?

Il ressentait une myriade d’émotions qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre mais les lista néanmoins toutes dans un mail qu’il envoya à son psy, lui parlant aussi du message qu’il avait envoyé à Loki. Ensuite, il se jeta sur son lit et ne se réveilla qu’en milieu de matinée.

Lorsqu’il se leva, Tony prit son petit-déjeuner avant de consulter ses mails et trouva une réponse extatique de Pepper et un retour approbateur de son psy. Ça mit Tony mal à l’aise et il ignora les deux mails.

Il alla plutôt voir ses moniteurs pour jeter un œil au couloir. Il manqua de lâcher son café sur son clavier lorsqu’il vit qu’un morceau de papier était accroché sur la porte de Loki. Il resta figé un long moment. Il savait que Loki était au travail, qu’il bossait en entreprise et n’avait que les week-ends de libres. Il savait que le neurochirurgien n’était pas non plus dans l’immeuble.

Il se sentait tout de même partagé entre la peur et une excitation grandissante à l’idée que Loki ait pu… ait pu lui laisser un mot en retour ?

Tony hésita encore un moment, alla même jusqu’à rembobiner la vidéo pour s’assurer que c’était bien Loki qui avait accroché le message avant de partir au travail. Lorsqu’il fut certain que l’autre homme avait quitté l’immeuble, il sortit prudemment dans le couloir, s’y reprenant à deux fois pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne.

Le papier était plié et portait l’inscription « A Anonyme ». Tony le décolla rapidement avant de regagner en hâte son appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s’appuyant sur elle tandis qu’il dépliait frénétiquement le mot.

_J’apprécie l’attention et l’amusement que cela m’a apporté après une journée fatigante. Toutefois, sois prévenu que, si tu es en fait un stalker, je suis très bon au lancer de couteaux._

Tony ne put se retenir, il laissa échapper un rire en lisant la menace. C’était tellement… tellement _Loki_.

L’écriture était remarquablement soignée et élégante. Tony se retrouva à passer le doigt sur les caractères avec un sourire avant de retourner chercher le bloc-notes dont il avait arraché une page la nuit précédente.

_Merci pour l’avertissement, _répondit Tony_. Je ne prévois pas de te donner une raison de vouloir me poignarder. Tu avais seulement l’air d’avoir besoin d’un mot gentil après une mauvaise journée._

Il fixa le mot du regard pendant un long moment, mais au final il le plia et retourna jusqu’à l’appartement de Loki, le glissant sous la porte.

Tony savait qu’un certain nombre d’heures allaient s’écouler avant que Loki n’arrive seulement chez lui et, même si l’homme mettait une note sur sa porte quelques minutes après avoir lu la sienne, Tony ne pouvait se risquer à y aller et la récupérer avant que l’autre homme ne soit au travail.

Il n’était pas certain de quoi faire et il se retrouva à attendre tout en s’agitant nerveusement.

Il avait besoin d’une distraction et, soudain, plus que tout, il souhaitait avoir une conversation. Cela lui prit presque dix minutes pour mettre la main sur le téléphone dont il se servait si rarement, enfoui tout au fond d’une boîte de pièces de rechange. Il ignora les appels manqués et les messages non lus pour composer un numéro auquel il n’avait pas téléphoné depuis qu’il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement.

Il n’y eut que trois tonalités avant qu’il n’entende la voix confuse de son meilleur ami :

\- Tony ?

\- Uh, hey, Rhodey.

Il se gratta derrière la tête, pas sûr de lui.

\- Est-ce que je dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout, s’empressa de répondre Rhodey. Quoi de neuf ?

Les yeux de Tony se portèrent sur l’appartement avant qu’il ne se détourne.

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais seulement… parler, je suppose ?

\- Ça me semble bien.

Rhodey semblait si enthousiaste, si sincèrement ravi et que Tony en baissa la tête, embarrassé.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas parlé à son meilleur ami.

\- Qu’est-ce que, uh, tu racontes ? demanda Tony, s’asseyant au bout de son lit.

Rhodey se mit à lui parler rapidement et joyeusement de tout ce qu’il faisait et Tony finit par sourire et par se détendre tandis que la voix de son ami emplissait son oreille épargnée.

* * *

Le message qu’il reçut de Loki le lendemain matin aurait pu être décourageant, mais ça le fit plutôt rire : _Je vois que tu ne nies pas me stalker, ce qui n’est pas particulièrement réconfortant._

Tony savait que si Loki avait réellement été inquiet, il aurait cessé de lui écrire. Au lieu de ça, il semblait curieux et amusé, et Tony en était plus que reconnaissant. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Il avait observé Loki en silence pendant des mois. Son _psy_ savait pour Loki et, même s’ils en avaient convenu que c’était une curiosité malsaine, ils savaient tous deux que Tony n’approcherait jamais Loki.

Il n’approcherait jamais _personne_, et c’était pour cela que son psy se réjouissait que quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ soit à nouveau une source d’intérêt pour Tony – que ça lui face renouer avec l’ingénierie et ses amis.

Ce fut aussi pour cela que Tony répondit honnêtement à Loki : _Je pense que nier que je te stalke quand je viens récupérer tes messages serait un assez mauvais mensonge au point où on en est._

Il avait été plus nerveux après avoir laissé ce message-ci qu’il ne l’avait été les fois précédentes ; il s’inquiétait que Loki cesse de lui répondre. Tony eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et il était assis devant ses caméras, son café en main, bien longtemps avant que Loki ne se soit même réveillé et n’eut commencé la journée.

Il attendit, en retenant son souffle, que la porte d’entrée ne s’ouvrit et manqua de s’évanouir de soulagement lorsque l’autre homme plaça une nouvelle note sur sa porte, un petit rictus aux lèvres, avant de partir au travail.

Tony se fit violence pour attendre au moins une demi-heure avant de se précipiter dehors pour récupérer la lettre. _Alors tu admets être mon stalker ?_

Si Tony n’avait pas vu le rictus amusé de Loki, il aurait pu s’inquiéter. Si Tony n’avait pas _vu_ Loki plaisanter avec les neurochirurgien, il aurait pu mal interpréter cela, mais au lieu de ça il sourit à s’en faire mal. Loki plaisantait avec lui !

_Est-ce qu’on peut parler d’admirateur secret plutôt ? _questionna Tony_. Ça sonne beaucoup mieux._

_Alors on retombe en primaire, c’est ça ? _répondit Loki_. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas surpris ; c’était en primaire que j’ai eu pour la dernière fois quelque chose s’apparentant à un « correspondant »._

_Je pense que tu aimes avoir un correspondant. Le gentleman que tu es proteste trop, à mon avis._

Tony n’avait pas autant souri depuis des mois, des _années_ peut-être, pas depuis l’explosion. Il ne prenait plus plaisir à se lever le matin. Un jour de plus, un rappel de plus de tout ce qu’il avait perdu.

A présent, c’était le meilleur moment de sa journée. Il se précipitait dehors pour récupérer et lire le dernier message de Loki et gribouiller quelque chose en retour. Il passait ensuite la journée à attendre impatiemment la venue du lendemain matin. Il était si distrait qu’il se retrouvait à plancher sur des designs, à bricoler de vieilles pièces, à envoyer des messages à ses amis.

Il se retrouva même… à fabriquer des choses. Des petites choses. Des petits gadgets stupides du genre de ceux qu’on trouvait autrefois dans son labo.

La première fois qu’il en fabriqua un, il le dévisagea, complètement choqué. Il avait ensuite envoyé une photo à Pepper et Rhodey. Ils s’étaient montrés si excités, si extatiques qu’il s’était senti perdu, n’avait pas su quoi faire et avait fini par appeler son psy. Il avait peut-être fini avec ses yeux le brulant et sa gorge se serrant tandis qu’il parlait d’à quel point cela lui _avait fait mal_ de perdre tant d’inventions au cours de l’explosion.

Comment il avait perdu ses _robots_.

Il avait fini par pleurer au téléphone, hoquetant des histoires à propos de Dum-E, Butterfingers et U. Lorsqu’il avait mis fin à l’appel, il s’était senti épuisé et avait dormi pendant des heures, mais, à son réveil, il s’était senti… mieux, plus léger.

Ses robots lui manquaient toujours, il pensait toujours que c’était de sa faute s’il les avait perdus, mais Pepper avait suggéré dès le début qu’il pouvait les reconstruire en utilisant les pièces qui avaient été récupérées. Il avait violemment rejeté l’idée à l’époque, mais peut-être le pouvait-il ? Il avait depuis longtemps mémorisé leurs codes et il avait de nouveau deux mains à présent.

Peut-être qu’il _pourrait_ les reconstruire ?

Mais il aurait besoin d’un espace plus grand, d’un _labo_, et Tony repoussa cette idée.

Au lieu de ça, il s’était rendu jusqu’à son ordinateur dans le but de voir où en était Loki et de récupérer son dernier mot. Il se figea toutefois lorsqu’il regarda l’heure et vit la date. Samedi. Loki était chez lui.

Le cœur de Tony se serra tandis qu’il regardait le mot qu’il ne pouvait pas sortir récupérer. Loki était _là_ et ça… ça voulait dire que Tony ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’être _vu_.

Tony se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, l’air hébété, envahi par le regret et la _frustration_. Il voulait tant y aller. Il voulait lire la réponse de Loki et continuer à plaisanter avec lui… mais il ne _pouvait pas_.

_Il pourrait te voir, il pourrait te regarder et ensuite il… il…_

Tony baissa les yeux sur son café ; une main en métal, une autre à la peau basanée ; son bronzage avait disparu depuis longtemps, avec toutes ces années passées à l’intérieur. Sans parler des cicatrices couvrant sa poitrine, son cou, sa mâchoire ; visibles quels que soient ses vêtements.

Serrant les dents, Tony, pour la première fois en des mois, tendit la main et éteignit ses écrans. Il se leva et se détourna. Il avait voulu aller s’asseoir sur le canapé et allumer la télé, mais au lieu de ça ses pieds le menèrent dans la salle de bain.

Il se tint devant le miroir. Son t-shirt cachait la majorité des dommages mais il pouvait toujours voir la peau déformée, les marques qui ne disparaitraient jamais, ne changeraient pas pour le restant de ses jours. Il pouvait aussi voir son appareil auditif dans son oreille. C’était une invention brillante, ça fonctionnait aussi bien que la chose réelle – mais ce _n’était pas_ réel. Tout comme son avant-bras, son poignet et sa main.

Tony baissa les yeux sur le lavabo, quelque chose s’apparentant à de la honte montant en lui.

_Comme si tu avais encore une quelconque chance avec un gars comme Loki._

Cette pensée était douloureuse, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, mais il appréciait vraiment Loki et, l’espace de quelques jours, il s’était laissé aller à lui parler.

Il s’était laissé aller à penser –

Le train de pensée de Tony fut interrompu lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Ça fit sursauter Tony, il renversa du café sur sa main métallique et tourna la tête vers le son. Son cœur battait fort. Personne ne lui rendait visite. _Personne_ ne toquait à sa porte.

_Peut-être que c’est –_

Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être Loki. Son cœur s’emballa à l’idée, plus de peur que de désir. _S’il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas Loki. S’il vous plait, qui que vous soyez, partez._

Pourtant, malgré ces pensées, Tony se retrouva à traverser prudemment son appartement jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer le papier qui avait été glissé sous sa porte.

Son cœur tambourina de plus bel, battant si fort qu’il eut peur qu’il ne quitte sa poitrine. Tony se sentit trembler tandis qu’il s’approchait assez pour se baisser et ouvrir la note d’une main.

_Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu es mon correspondant, n’est-ce pas ?_

Tony prit une brusque inspiration, figé et n’ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

\- Tu sais, entendit-il Loki dire et il releva aussitôt la tête pour fixer le bois du regard, je peux t’entendre à travers la porte.

Tony avala sa salive avec difficulté, sa bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant mais rien n’en sortant.

\- Préfèrerais-tu que je _m’en aille _?

Ça, ça fit parler Tony.

\- N-non, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira.

\- Non, je… Merde.

Il détestait l’admettre mais :

\- En fait oui, ce serait peut-être mieux.

Il y eut une pause, puis :

\- Pourquoi ?

Mon Dieu, et Tony pouvait s’imaginer Loki. Les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés et l’air pas du tout impressionné. Il serait magnifique et inébranlable.

\- Je ne pensais pas être quoi que ce soit de plus qu’un correspondant, admit Tony.

\- Je repose la question, pourquoi ?

Tony ne savait pas comment lui répondre. La réponse simple était la vérité : _Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies un jour_, mais c’était tellement _dur_ de dire ça.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de patient, dit Loki, une pointe d’irritation dans la voix.

Et Tony… Tony savait que c’était une erreur terrible, qu’il allait tout perdre s’il le faisait, mais il allait _déjà_ tout perdre s’il ne faisait rien, non ? Loki allait partir et arrêter de répondre à ses messages et c’était évident.

Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il déverrouilla doucement la porte et prit son café dans sa main droite. Il hésita, mais posa tout de même la main sur la poignée. Il sentit une vague d’anxiété l’envahir avec une telle force qu’il en eut la nausée, mais il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Loki se tenait devant lui, vêtu d’une chemise verte et d’un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l’arrière et ramenés derrière ses oreilles. Ses bras étaient croisés et il _fronçait les sourcils_, mais lorsque la porte s’ouvrit complètement et que Tony se retrouva devant lui, dans son pyjama élimé, ses brûlures et sa prothèse visible, Loki se radoucit, surpris.

La joue de Tony tressauta et il essaya de ne pas se dandiner sur place. Il essaya de ne pas se détourner et de _fuir_.

\- Eh bien, remarqua Loki, et Tony grimaça d’anticipation, je ne pensais pas que tu serais séduisant.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Tony faillit renverser son café : il dévisagea Loki, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Loki lui sourit, ses yeux l’inspectant des pieds à la tête : impossible de manquer ses cicatrices, mais il n’avait pas… l’air _dérangé_ par elles.

_Il a dit que tu étais séduisant._

\- Je suppose, continua Loki en tapant doucement sur une des caméras disposées sur l’encadrement de la porte (Tony n’avait pas fait dans la subtilité), que c’est grâce à ça que tu as su que je passais une mauvaise journée ?

\- Je… j’aime savoir qui est devant ma porte, murmura Tony, ne regardant pas tout à fait Loki. Je te vois, parfois.

\- Hmm, fit Loki. Alors, tu me stalkes bien.

Tony releva aussitôt la tête.

\- Non ! nia-t-il avec véhémence, mais l’air pas convaincu de Loki le fit grimacer. Je… n’en avais pas l’intention ? Je… j’aime bien t’écouter te moquer du docteur un peu coincé (Tony fit un geste en direction de l’appartement du neurochirurgien). Et je… juste...

Tony grimaça encore, sentant ses joues s’enflammer. Il se grata la nuque.

\- Je n’ai pas, non. Je t’apprécie, mais –

Son regard tomba sur sa prothèse avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.

\- Je ne pouvais pas quand –

\- Arrête, dit Loki, mais sa voix était étonnamment douce.

Tony releva les yeux sur l’autre homme. Il souriait légèrement.

\- Je pense que tu avais raison, lorsque tu as suggéré qu’« admirateur secret » serait plus correct.

Tony était certain que ses joues étaient cramoisies, ce qui voulait dire que sa nuque l’était probablement aussi, ce qui faisait d’autant plus ressortir ses cicatrices et, avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, il leva la main pour le cacher. Cela attira le regard de Loki qui posa ses yeux sur sa prothèse et ses brûlures et il se sentit encore plus mal à l’aise. Il voulut se saisir de la poignée de la porte, fermer cette dernière et se cacher mais Loki tendit la main et attrapa la porte avant qu’il n’ait pu le faire.

\- Ce n’était pas une plainte, lui dit-il, souriant toujours. J’ai apprécié tes notes, elles m’ont aidé à aller un peu mieux dans une semaine plutôt horrible. J’aimerais assez voir si tu es aussi intéressant et amusant en personne que tu l’es sur papier.

Tony cligna beaucoup des yeux, le temps d’assimiler ces mots.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu me proposes… de sortir ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki, c’est exactement ça.

Tony se retrouva bouche bée.

\- Mais… Je…

Il déglutit et fit un geste de son bras, ses doigts en métal touchant à nouveau ses brûlures. Loki haussa seulement un sourcil.

\- Je croyais avoir déjà mentionné le fait que je te trouve attirant et fascinant ? Un rendez-vous serait sans doute la prochaine étape logique.

\- Mon… apparence physique… ne te dérange pas ? demanda Tony, sa voix plus fluette et plus vulnérable qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Les traits de Loki s’adoucir avant qu’il ne déclare fermement :

\- Cela ne te rend pas moins attirant à mes yeux.

Loki n’avait aucune raison de mentir, il disait donc la _vérité_. Tony ne put empêcher un large sourire de lui étirer les lèvres et il avait presque envie de sautiller sur place. Loki cligna des yeux, ses propres joues prenant une teinte légèrement rosée. On avait toujours dit à Tony que son sourire pouvait rivaliser avec le soleil, on ne le lui avait… seulement pas dit depuis longtemps ; il n’avait pas eu de _raison_ de sourire.

\- D’accord, dit Tony, sa voix chargée d’émotion. Oui, j’aimerais sortir avec toi, genre, vraiment.

\- Voudrais-tu déjeuner aujourd’hui ? Il y a un café en bas de la route ?

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Loki avant qu’il n’ajoute :

\- Ou, on peut rester à l’intérieur ?

_Oh,_ se rendit compte Tony et il sourit un peu timidement en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Um, on peut aller au café. Je, um, je sors, parfois, c’est juste que, um, je porte une prothèse différente, et un col roulé.

Loki acquiesça.

\- Quoi que tu désires porter, ce sera bien. Je repasse à onze heures et demie ?

\- D’accord, dit Tony en hochant la tête, toujours incapable de réprimer son sourire.

Loki lui rendit son sourire.

\- On se voit tout à l’heure alors.

Il allait faire demi-tour mais s’arrêta.

\- Mais avant que je n’y aille, pourrais-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Ah, rit Tony, gêné. Désolé. C’est Tony.

\- Eh bien, Tony. J’ai hâte d’y être.

Loki lui sourit à nouveau avant de se détourner et de rentrer chez lui. Tony le suivit du regard et resta ainsi un long moment, complètement sonné, avant de fermer doucement sa porte et de s’appuyer contre elle.

Il sourit si largement qu’il en eut mal aux joues mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Loki, son beau voisin, cet homme sarcastique, qui ne manquait pas de répartie et qui se fichait de la prothèse de Tony et de ses cicatrices.

Tony avait l’impression d’être sur un petit nuage et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour sa préparer.

Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait eu de rencard. Il n’avait _charmé_ personne depuis des années. Mais ce n’était pas une chose que l’on oubliait, si ?

C’était comme faire du vélo.

Lorsqu’il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, Tony se sentit prêt : il était excité et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lorsqu’il sourit à son reflet la joie atteignit son regard.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaire de fin de l'auteur (fin) :
> 
> Loki et Tony continuent de sortir ensemble et Loki commence à embrasser les cicatrices de Tony sur sa mâchoire. Loki embrasse toujours tout autant les cicatrices de Tony, si ce n’est pas plus que le reste de sa peau. Tony recule au début, essaie toujours de les cacher, porte même un t-shirt quand il dort, mais Loki insiste. Maintenant, Tony fond lorsqu’il l’embrasse ainsi, sait que Loki l’aime, lui et ses cicatrices.  
Et ça aura pris des mois à Tony pour accepter de retirer son t-shirt en présence de Loki. Encore plus longtemps pour qu’il ne l’enlève au lit.  
Mais Loki finit par le convaincre et à présent Tony n’a plus honte de lui montrer ses cicatrices. Ne craint plus non plus de toucher Loki avec sa prothèse. Il atteint même un point où, lorsque Loki fait sa tête de mulle, il touche son dos de son bras en métal pour le faire crier et froncer les sourcils tandis que lui s’esclaffe.


End file.
